1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic feeding device for use with a sewing machine, which is adapted to feed a base cloth to a sewing position adjacent to the sewing machine, and in particular, relates to a device for automatically feeding a base cloth of anchor cloth to a sewing position on the table of the sewing machine, permitting the sewing of the base cloth to the rear surface of a trim cover assembly, and thus produce an anchor cloth thereon for pulling and anchoring the trim cover assembly so as to manufacture an automotive seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a base cloth of anchor cloth, which is adapted for pulling inward and anchoring a trim cover assembly to a cushion member to secure the former to the latter, has been sewn by a normal stitching method to the trim cover assembly in order to provide the anchor cloth on the trim cover assembly. The hitherto stitching method for that purpose involves first securing a suitably cut base cloth on the table of a sewing machine by means of a securing means, then placing a central seating portion of the trim cover assembly over thus-secured base cloth, then securing the same to the table by means of a clamp, thereafter, stitching the base cloth to the rear side of the trim cover assembly through the operation of the sewing machine.
Such stitching method has been found defective in that the seam appears on the outer surface of the trim cover assembly, because the stitching straight needle of the sewing machine is penetrated vertically through both base cloth and trim cover assembly, which has left a problem in impairing the outer aesthetic appearance of automotive seats. Additionally, the seam on the trim cover assembly is always exposed for contact with the body of an occupant on the seat and very prone to wearing or tearing, thus resulting in the great likelihood of the anchor cloth being separated from the trim cover assembly.
A blind stitching method is thought to give a technical breakthrough to the above-stated problem, according to which it is anticipated that the base cloth can be sewn to the lower most layer and intermediate padding layer of the trim cover assembly by use of a hook-like blind stitching needle through the blind stitching operation of the sewing machine, so that the seam does not appear on the upper surface of the trim cover assembly.
However, practically, such a blind stitching method entails the step of placing the base cloth on the the rear side of turned-inside-out trim cover assembly, and in view of the soft, thin nature of the base cloth, effecting the blind stitch for both base cloth and trim cover assembly results in the undesired dislocation of the base cloth relative to the trim cover assembly and thus the poor sewing state of the former to the latter.
Consequently, the meritorious aspect of the blind stitching has been a target for providing seamless sewing of the anchor cloth to the trim cover assembly, and no good answer has yet been presented.